Harry's Escape to Corinth City
by Charmedguy1993
Summary: As the Dursley house is attacked by death-eaters, Harry escapes. The port-key that was given to him by Luna activates and sends him to the Battle of Corinth where after a year of his arrival he meets the Power Rangers R.P.M. SLASH STORY
1. Chapter 1

**As the Dursley house is attacked by death-eaters, Harry escapes. The port-key that was given to him by Luna activates and sends him to the Battle of Corinth where after a year of his arrival he meets the Power Rangers R.P.M.**

 **SLASH STORY**

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: this is also had the T.V. Show Vikings in this too as Björn is in too and they will travel to Björn's world too after they meet the rangers.**

* * *

Harry Potter sighs objectively as he sits on his bed in Dudley's second room thinking about the previous year. He just sits on his bed while he holds and stares at the red and black collar that a girl from Ravenclaw named Luna had given him before she says to him "wait for my letter, then put on the collar, it's a port-key, say 'Escape' then transform into one of your animagus forms and run" Harry is confused but takes the collar anyway before she walked away.

Harry wonders about the collar when an owl with a letter flies into the room, onto his bed and Harry takes it before he opens it. The just says 'NOW and let the fates guide you' Harry gets off his bed before he puts the collar but before he transforms Dudley and Petunia enter the room and Petunia says "a group of people in dark cloaks are here"

"Death-eaters, they are here for me, their master wants me dead and since he is back, they want to capture me as soon as possible, they won't attack yet, I think that they are waiting for their master's word" says Harry.

"what happens if they get you ?" asks Dudley.

"I'll die, well first I'll be tortured and then Voldemort will kill me" replies Harry.

"who's Voldemort ?" asks Dudley.

"he's the man who killed my parents" replies Harry.

"then we'll cause a distraction to keep those death-eaters away from you" says Dudley before he notices the collar and asks "what's with the collar ?"

"it's a long story" replies Harry before they suddenly hear an explosion and Harry grips the collar and says "escape" before the bedroom door is blasted open. In the doorway stand a group of death-eaters who Harry attacks as Dudley punches one or two of them and after he had done that he runs off. Petunia whacks the death-eaters with a sauce-pan before she runs past the death-eaters who are stunned a bit. When the death-eaters try to chase after Petunia and Dudley, Harry with a baseball bat attacks the death-eaters who use their wands to smash the glass close to him.

The glass barely misses him as he makes his escape from the death-eaters with the bat. He runs down the street before his port-key activates and sends him away from danger, well from the danger of the death-eaters.

* * *

Harry arrives in the middle of a battlefield, humans versus robots, Harry takes his bat and charges at the robots much to the shock of the solders who are fighting the robots. Harry swings his enchanted bat at the robots which all end up getting destroyed.

Harry suddenly hears someone yelling for someone to help her daughter and after a moment he hears someone call out "Flynn!"

"I'm sorry, dad, it's who I am" is the reply the guy gets before 'Flynn' gets into a bus which he drives out and Harry decides to go help him, he steps in front of the bus which stops, the doors open and a Scottish guy asks "are you insane stepping in front of the bus ?"

"I'm going to help you" replies Harry.

"OK, let's do this" says the guy smiling before he says "I'm Flynn, by the way"

"I'm Harry" replies Harry with a flirty wink before they drive into the battlefield where they are needed. Flynn opens the doors which Harry exits to help people on board and he fights what he finds out are Grinders, Harry uses his bat to fight off the Grinders as Flynn helps people get onto the bus. Flynn yells to Harry "come on, you can't fight them all" The Grinders come at him in many numbers before he gets back on the bus just before they close the door a Grinder is half-way in the door when Flynn closes the door on it, cutting it in half.

They drive back to where the woman who is looking for her daughter is, Flynn stops the bus, opens the door which the woman gets in front of and Flynn kneels down to the girl and says "look like this is your stop, little lass" he picks her up and hand the girl to the woman who thanks him which he replies to with "you are most welcome" smiling. The General see them and asks what he is doing with one of the vehicles which Flynn replies to by saying "I would be driving it, what else would I be doing ?"

"so you made it through the entire Venjix army in one piece ?" asks the General.

"pretty much" replies Flynn with a smile before a piece from the front of the bus falls off and Flynn says "well, maybe a few pieces but I made it"

"we made it" says Harry getting the General's attention before he asks him "who are you ?"

"I'm Harry" replies Harry. They suddenly hear an explosion. The General says to Flynn "get these people out of here"

"I'm going to get out of here, if you don't mind" replies Flynn before he gets back into the driver's seat. He turns to Harry and asks "want a ride ?"

"yea, but a different kind of ride" replies Harry flirting with Flynn giving Flynn a wink. Flynn winks back before he closes the door since he realizes that Harry isn't getting on the bus and he drives off. The General and Harry see an army of Grinders heading towards them and the General yells for everyone to fallback into the dome city, everyone starts to make their escape and the General tells Harry to get inside the city making Harry say "no, I'll be fine, I can handle myself"

"I am not leaving you out here to fend for yourself" says The General.

"I was sent here, I will allow the fates to guide me, like Luna told me" says Harry before The General leaves Harry who fights the Grinders off. After a little bit Harry sees a motorbike caring two people heading towards the gates which are lowering and the motorbike slides under the closing gate which slams shut locking the Grinders and Harry out. Harry mutters to himself "why did you send me here, Luna ?" before the Grinders starts firing at him which makes him fight back against them.

* * *

Four months later after the Dome city of Corinth had been sealed Harry is laying on a metal bed covered in a thin blue cover with wires attached to his head, under his skin near his brain which the Grinders had been sending electricity through. With each electrical shock Harry gets, the more insane and angry. He holds onto his angry and his vengeance until he escapes, the chance happens when some guy starts causing some chaos and Harry is shaken awake by the guy. Harry opens his eyes and looks into the eyes of his savior who smiles at him before he gently pulls the wires out, Harry gets up and asks the guy "who are you ?"

"I don't know but you can call me Dillon" replies Dillon.

"well, Dillon, I'm Harley, Harley Quinn" says the newly appointed Harley Quinn thanks to his cousin choosing the name when they were younger. The two suddenly hear someone yelling at the grinders that he will destroy them when he got free and they go to help the person, they fight the Grinders who are holding the guy who once he is released starts to hit the Grinders, destroying them and he says "what is the great Odin's name have they done to me ?"

"who knows, cowboy, but we have to get the hell out of here now" replies Harley.

"who are you ?" the guy asks Harley before he says "I am Björn Ironside, son of Ragnar Lothbrok"

"Harley Quinn, nice to meet ya" replies Harley holding out his hand for Björn to shake which Björn does before they hear an explosion and Harley says to Björn pointing at Dillon "that's Dillon, he's cool"

"cool ?" asks Björn confused.

"let's get out of this place" says Dillon to the two teens.

"got ya" replies Harley. The three of them fight their way through the Grinders before they find the exit, they wonder around the wasteland making sure that they don't get caught by the Grinders, they find an old abandoned car which they salvage before they start to get some supplies.

* * *

Luna Lovegood stands in the middle of the field at the Weasley's house after she, her father, the Diggorys and Hermione Granger had visited the Burrow. Luna heads inside when Ron calls her inside. Once she gets inside she sees Arthur Weasley with a teenage boy that same age as Harry and she says "Dudley" making the teenager turn to her and ask "do I know you ?"

"no, but I know your cousin" replies Luna.

"you know him ?" asks Dudley before he asks "where is he ? is he here ?"

"what do you mean ?" asks Hermione before she asks "shouldn't he be at your house ? why are you here ?"

"death-eaters attacked their house" replies Mr Weasley.

"we've been betrayed" says Ron in shock.

"what do you mean ?" Dudley asks Ron.

"only certain people knew that Harry was living with you, the attack means that someone had blabbed" replies Ron before he asks "when did you last see Harry ?"

"when ran out of the house with this collar around his neck" replies Dudley.

"the collar was for his animagus form" says Luna.

"wait, he's an animagus ?" asks Mrs Weasley.

"yea, he spent the summer after our third year learning how to do it and preparing himself, he spent our fourth year practicing till it was perfect, he has multiple forms, he can use them to hide" replies Hermione.

"how do you know ?" Ron asks her.

"because he told me, he was going to tell you but you were a jerk to him because someone placed him name in the goblet of fire and you didn't believe him, he was your friend for three years and you didn't believe him" Hermione yells at him. Dudley steps forward and punches Ron in the nose and says "that was for treating my cousin like shit, he told me all about it, Ronald" Ron grips his nose and Ginny is about to yell at Dudley when Mrs Weasley starts yelling at Ron for the way he treated Harry. After she had finished she turns to Dudley and asks kindly "would you like something to eat, dear ?"

"yes, thank you, Mrs Weasley" replies Dudley.

"how do you know who she is ?" Ron asks Dudley.

"Harry showed me photos, he showed me photos of everyone that he knew from this world, including that Viktor guy, I want to talk with him when I can" replies Dudley before he mutters the last bit.

"why do you want to talk to Viktor Krum ?" asks Ron before he says "I doubt that he would want to talk to a muggle"

"he'll want to talk to him" says Cedric.

"why ?" asks Ron looking at Cedric.

"he'll want to meet Harry's favorite cousin" replies Hermione.

"why ?" asks Ginny.

"it's not really your business" Hermione says to Ginny who pouts before she says "it is if Harry is going to be my husband in the future" Dudley starts snickering before he outright starts laughing which the Weasley twins join in on with Hermione and Cedric while Luna giggles.

"what's so funny ?" demands Ginny pointing her wand while Ron glares at those who are laughing.

"can we get back to the fact that we've been betrayed ?" asks Mrs Weasley knowing why Harry won't be marrying his daughter.

"who could have done it ?" asks Ron.

"it had to be someone who knew where Harry lived, it also had to be someone who had been there" says Mr Weasley before he turns to Dudley and asks "who do you think it was ?"

"you wouldn't believe me" replies Dudley.

"I will" Luna says to him before she says "I am the one who gave him the way to escape"

"escape ?" asks Dudley before he asks her "you're the one who gave him the collar ?"

"you gave him a collar ?" Ginny asks Luna before she says "if you want to date him, you got to do better than that and something less stupid"

"I don't want to date him, you just wouldn't stand a chance against who he's meant to be with" Luna tells Ginny before Dudley says to Ginny "he wouldn't date Luna or you"

"why ?" demands Ginny before she asks "he wants Hermione ?" with a disgusted face.

"Hermione is like his sister, like Fleur, he wouldn't date either of them" says Dudley.

"why won't he date me then ?" asks Ginny.

"you have the wrong equipment" replies Dudley confusing Ginny and Ron before Ron realizes and says "oh"

"I think Ron's got it" says Cedric before Ron starts glaring at Cedric raising his wand and he asks "what's your relationship with Harry ? you his boyfriend ?" before he says "you are a bit older than him"

"Harry is like my brother, little brother, just like he is with Fleur" replies Cedric.

"you didn't say anything about Viktor" comments Ginny.

"Viktor is extremely protective of Harry, it's kind of obvious that Viktor wants to date Harry" says Cedric.

"he's too old" says Ron shaking his head.

"by four years and they've already slept together" says Hermione.

"what ?" yells Ron in shock.

"he won't be the eldest of Harry's chosen" Luna says in a dreamy way.

"how many chosen will Harry have ?" asks Hermione.

"guess a number between one and a million, you might guess the right number, also only I know where he truly is" says Luna with a cheeky smile before she skips away.

"what number do you think ?" asks Fred.

"if it's a million guys, Harry will end up with the most sorest arse in the world" says George which he gets smacked over the head for by his mother before he and Fred look at each other before Fred says to his twin quietly "she knows where Harry is"

"I don't think anyone else heard her say that she knew where he was" mutters George to Fred, They then look at each other again before they run after Luna.

* * *

 **HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPTER.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.**

 **THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UPLOADED IN A FEW MINUTES.**


	2. Chapter 2

**As the Dursley house is attacked by death-eaters, Harry escapes. The port-key that was given to him by Luna activates and sends him to the Battle of Corinth where after a year of his arrival he meets the Power Rangers R.P.M.**

 **SLASH STORY**

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: this is also had the T.V. Show Vikings in this too as Björn is in too and they will travel to Björn's world too after they meet the rangers.**

* * *

After the three of them had salvaged a car they get some supplies like water, food, gasoline among other things. They get into the car, Dillon in the driver's seat while Harley and Björn are in the back of the car. Dillon starts to drive the car, they pick up a radio signal telling them to head to Corinth City but they have no idea where it is. Harley and Björn decide to help Dillon search for someone, the identity of the person is unknown to him but he feels he must find this person which Harley and Björn decide to help him with.

Dillon decided to ask Harley ah he drives "how did you end up in that factory anyway ?"

"I was captured a month after arriving in this world" replies Harley.

"arrived in this world ?" asks Björn. confused as the car stops and Dillon turns around to look at Harley before he asks "what do you mean arrived in this world ?"

"I was sent here" replies Harley.

"by who ?" asks Björn.

"Luna, she sent me here when my house was attacked" replies Harley.

"who attacked your house ?" asks Björn.

"probably Venjix" says Dillon.

"no, it wasn't Venjix, in my world Venjix doesn't exist but other things so" says Harley.

"things like what ?" asks Dillon.

"magic" replies Harley when he realizes that his wand isn't on him which he starts to panic the hell out before he realizes that he had left his wand behind when the Dursley house was attacked and he asks Dillon "is it safe to sit here ?"

"it is, for now" replies Dillon before he asks "why ?"

"this is going to be a long story but first I need to do something" says Harley.

"do what ?" asks Björn. Harley gets out of the car along with Dillon and Björn before he calls out "DOBBY!" and a second later there is a pop and Dobby appears and says "The Great Harry Potter calls ?"

"yes, it's good to see you Dobby and it's Harley Quinn now" says Harley before Dobby hugs Harley before he asks "what can Dobby do for Harley Quinn ?"

"I need you to get a few muggle listening devices, please" says Harley.

"of course, Harley Quinn, Dobby can do that for you" says Dobby before he disappears with a pop and Björn says "he's a strange little creature"

"yea, he's very loyal to me, and a great friend" says Harley before Dobby returns with at least ten devices before Harley says to Dobby "I want you to place one of the devices in the headmaster's office at Hogwarts, make sure it's hidden"

"of course, Harley Quinn, sir" replies Dobby but before he disappears Harley asks him "can you get my trunk and my stuff from my house ? if it's not destroyed"

"of course, Harley Quinn, sir" replies Dobby before he disappears. Harry then asks Dillon "do you have any pens and paper ?"

"yes, I do" replies Dillon before he asks "why ?"

"I need to write my friends, my cousin and my godfather a letter to tell them that I'm safe" replies Harley before Dillon hands him some paper and a pen. Harley writes the letters and Dobby returns just as Harley finishes the last letter. Dobby gives Harley his stuff before Harley hands the letters and says "take those to my friends, my cousin and my godfather, please"

"yes, Harley Quinn, sir" says Dobby nodding making his ears flop a bit before he disappears with a pop. Dillon asks him "Harry Potter ?"

"my original name but I don't like it since it's also a reminder of my fucked up fame" replies Harley.

"fame ?" asks Björn confused before Harley says "it's a long story"

"we got nothing but time" says Dillon.

* * *

Hermione Granger sits with Ron, Luna, Cedric, Fred, George and Dudley (who was hiding from anyone who is loyal to Dumbledore) in one of the bedrooms at number 12 Grimmauld place when Dobby appears in front of them and Hermione sees him and exclaims "Dobby" getting the attention of everyone in the room before Dobby hands them all a letter each. Hermione opens her letter and she reads it out-loud "Dear Hermione, first I'd like to say that I'm safe.

I'm with two guys whose names are Dillon and Björn. I'm sure you're wondering why I didn't send you a letter in the last four months, please don't don't freak out but, I spent the last three months captured by the enemies where I am. Now please don't blame Luna for my capture because she sent me here because I'm quite happy with what happened even though it hurt like hell but while I've been in this world I have met at least three hunky men. Flynn who was brave enough to drive a bus into a battlefield to save people who were being attacked, Dillon the silent and sexy bad boy who lost his memories and Björn, who I have a feeling, doesn't belong in this world and was also captured but for a month longer than me. I'm going to help Dillon find the person who he is searching for, Björn is helping too.

Also, DON'T TRUST DUMBLEDORE, I think he's the one who told them where I lived, I had Dobby put a listening device in his office to listen in on the conversations that he has.

from Harley Quinn.

P.S. send your reply with Dobby and try to find a way for us to communicate because I'm sure that Dobby will get tired from delivering letters

P.S.S. I changed my name to the name that my cousin had chosen for me"

"I told you and I love that chose to go by the name Harley Quinn" says Dudley.

"I hope that he has fun" says Fred smiling.

"sounds like he will, Fred" George says to Fred wiggling his eyebrows with a grin.

"you might be right about that" comments George with a matching grin. Hermione says to Dobby "give Sirius his letter when he's not in front of Dumbledore or anyone loyal to Dumbledore"

"yes, miss Granger" replies Dobby with a bow. After a few minutes they heard some talking and Hermione says "the order meeting must be starting"

"let's listen in" suggests Ron and Dobby says "Dobby has more listening devices"

"place one in the room with the order, make sure you're not seen" Hermione orders.

"yes, miss Granger" replies Dobby with a bow before he disappears with a pop. He returns a few minutes later and says "the device is in place"

"good, now tell Harry to tune in to that device before tuning into the device in the Headmaster's office, please" says Hermione. Dobby nods before he goes to do that.

* * *

Back at Dillon's car Harley is about to start his story when Dobby returns. When he sees Dobby he asks "the letters are delivered ?"

"yes, Harley Quinn, sir" replies Dobby before he hands over the replies before he tells Harley what Hermione had told him to. Harley does what Hermione told him and he hears Mrs Weasley say "I can't believe that the Dursleys were attacked"

"I know that it may be hard to hear but Potter may have attacked them himself" says Fletcher.

"I doubt that, Fletcher, Harry is a good, pure, innocent boy, he is not capable of attacking them" says Sirius.

"yea, you tell him, Sirius" says Harley cheering before he hears Snape say "the Potter boy was not captured in the attack"

"see, he probably helped" says Fletcher making Remus and Sirius growl before they hear a giant slapping sound and they hear Mrs Weasley yell "HOW DARE YOU SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT ABOUT HARRY! HARRY IS NOT THE TYPE TO ATTACK HIS OWN FAMILY, HE IS A GOOD BOY AND HE ACTUALLY CARES ABOUT THEM NO MATTER HOW THEY TREAT HIM, HE HAS THE MOST FORGIVING HEART I'VE EVER KNOWN AND NO MATTER WHAT YOU SAY, I WILL NOT BELIEVE THAT HARRY WOULD ATTACK HIS OWN FAMILY, ESPECIALLY HIS COUSIN, DUDLEY, WHO IS HIS FAVORITE COUSIN, HE WOULD NEVER ATTACK THE ONLY CONNECTION WITH MOTHER OR HIS AUNT'S HUSBAND, YOU STUPID THIEF"

"damn, I do not want to get on her bad side" comments Dillon with wide eyes while Björn nods in agreement before he says "but I would gladly have her by my side in a shield wall" and they then hear Fletcher say "you don't even know him or what he's like"

"I DO ACTUALLY, HARRY IS LIKE MY SON, HE IS PART OF MY FAMILY, I WOULD ADOPT HIM IF IT WAS POSSIBLE, I'VE KNOWN HIM SINCE HE WAS ELEVEN, YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW HIM"

"I know what I saw" replies Fletcher.

"which was ?" asks Sirius.

"him attacking his cousin before attacking his uncle and aunt, lucky his cousin and aunt had escaped but his uncle was taken by the death eaters, the brat was gone from the house when I went to check it" says Fletcher before he says "and I doubt that he can transform into an animal"

"agreed" says Dumbledore before he says "I do not think that could become an animagus at his age"

"his father did, as did I" says Sirius.

"you tell him, Padfoot" cheers Harley.

"Padfoot ?" asks Björn confused.

"it's his animagus form's name" replies Harry before he says "I still need to come up with a name for my ones too"

"what's an animagus ?" asks Dillon.

"it's someone who can turn into an animal using magic, I can do it, in fact I have a few forms" replies Harley

"I'm sure you'll figure it out" says Björn. Harley then starts his story by saying "my story begins with the murder of my parents"

"who killed them ?" asks Björn angry.

"I'll explain during my story" replies Harley before he says ""well, my story begins the night my parents were murdered Voldemort had been told by Pettigrew where my parents were hiding, Voldemort had arrived at the house, he blasted the door open, my mom had taken me upstairs while my dad had fought Voldemort, he was killed first, Voldemort went upstairs, he blasted the door to my room open, my mom stood in front of him and begged that he spares me, she was willing to trade her life for mine, Voldemort told her to stand aside but she didn't and he killed her"

"who's Voldemort ?" asks Björn.

"a dark and evil wizard" replies Harley

"he was after you ?" asks Dillon in shock.

"yea, he was after an 18 month old" replies Harley before he says "Voldemort turned his wand on me and cast the killing curse, it hit me but it then rebounded off me and hit Voldemort"

"it killed him ?" asks Björn.

"not really, it destroyed his body but left his spirit which was like a wraith thing" replies Harry before he says "I survived the killing curse, which had never been done, I became famous for defeating Voldemort but I didn't know that until I was eleven, I was taken from my parent's home and taken to the Dursleys" before he says "I was left there on the doorstep like a bottle of milk in the middle of the night on the 1st of November"

"what ?" asks Dillon in outrage making Harry jump a bit which Björn and Dillon notice and Dillon says to Harley "I'm sorry for my outburst, but to l don't agree with how you were delivered to the Dursleys"

"I don't agree with it either, I still think that Dumbledore should have at least rung the doorbell, instead he just left me there, in the cold" says Harley.

"well, if I ever see him, I'll give him a talking to" says Björn before he says "trust me, I kill people who I don't like, and I don't like him"

"who's Dumbledore ?" asks Dillon curiously.

"he's the headmaster at my school, he is supposedly one of the greatest wizards of all time, but I don't agree" replies Harley.

"why ?" asks Björn.

"I'll explain later, but I still got to tell my story" replies Harry before he says "my aunt had found me and brought me inside, now for the next nine and a half years, my life was hell, except at school where I hung out with Dudley, he protected me from bullies and taught me how to fight, to swim and whatever else I wanted, he even made up a name for me when I didn't know my name"

"what do you mean you didn't know your name ?" asks Björn seething.

"my aunt and uncle only ever called me either FREAK or BOY, but Dudley called me Harley, which actually became my name when I dress in drag" replies Harley.

"Harley ?" asks Dillon, he then says "that's why you call yourself Harley now"

"drag ?" asks Björn in confusion.

"your cousin sounds like he really cares" says Dillon.

"yea, Dudley is awesome, my name was Harley Quinn then, and I dress up in woman's clothes, when I do that, I call myself Harley Quinn, or Harleen Quinzel, Dr Harleen Quinzel" replies Harley.

"I like it" comments Björn with a flirty smirk making Harley blush a bit.

"thanks" replies Harley before he says "I'll continue my story now. He then says "well, when I started school I found out that my name was actually Harry Potter, personally I prefer Harley but who cares, Dudley made sure that I was protected from bullies, at home, I still had to do the chores and was barely fed"

"how was your home life ?" asks Dillon.

"bad" replies Harley.

"how bad ?" asks Björn.

"well, I lived in the cupboard under the stairs until I was eleven and then I was moved into Dudley's second bedroom, I had to do every single chore in the house including cooking for them, I didn't know what my real name was until I started school, I didn't know how my parents really died or anything about them until I was eleven, if I burnt food, I'd get sent to my cupboard without food, when I finally did move out of the cupboard into Dudley's second room, they put locks on the door and bars on the window, not to mention the dangerous shit that I had to face at my other school" replies Harley.

"what kind of dangerous things ?" asks Björn.

"umm, well, a fully grown mountain troll, a giant three headed dog, my first Quidditch game someone had jinxed my broom, Voldemort after he had possessed Professor Quirrell who I found out was the one who jinxed my broom, and that's just my first year" says Harley.

"second year ?" asks Dillon.

"people getting petrified and I was blamed until my friend Hermione got petrified and then I faced a basilisk to save my best friend's sister, I ended up getting one of it's fangs in my arm, lucky for me Fawkes was around and healed it or I would be dead" says Harley before he says "third year, I had a supposed murderer after me and they decided to put Dementors around the school"

"what are Dementors ?" asks Björn.

"Dementors are among the foulest creatures that walk this earth. They infest the darkest, filthiest places, they glory in decay and despair, they drain peace, hope, and happiness out of the air around them... Get too near a Dementor and every good feeling, every happy memory will be sucked out of you. If it can, the Dementor will feed on you long enough to reduce you to something like itself... soulless and evil. You will be left with nothing but the worst experiences of your life" replies Harley before he says "they were attracted to me, a lot, I almost died because I got attacked by Dementors during a Quidditch game, I had to learn how to do a Patronus to fight them off"

"they leave you with your worst experiences ?" asks Dillon.

"yea, anything you witnessed, even if you were say eighteen months old" says Harley and Dillon says "you saw your parents getting murdered"

"only my mom and she begged for me to live and that Voldemort would kill her in my place but he killed her before trying to kill me" says Harley.

"what else happened during your third year ?" asks Björn to change the subject.

"just almost being attacked by a werewolf and travelling back through time, even if it was a few hours" replies Harley.

"time travel ?" asks Dillon raising his eyebrows.

"what about fourth year ?" asks Björn.

"I was illegally entered into a dangerous tournament, everyone didn't believe me when I told them that I didn't put my name in except Hermione, Viktor, Fleur, Cedric, Neville and Luna, the tournament had three extremely dangerous tasks of which I had to do, it was a binding contract, I couldn't do anything about it" says Harley.

"what were these tasks ?" asks Dillon.

"first task was to steal a golden egg from the nest of a eggs which belonged to a nesting dragon mother" replies Harley.

"WHAT ?" exclaims Dillon with shock before he asks "dragons are real ?"

"yea they are, I got a little burnt, the second task was to retrieve someone from the black lake who were being guarded by mer-people, we had an hour to look for our most treasured person, mine was my best friend Ron, third task was to navigate a dangerous maze full of dangerous creature until we get the cup, Cedric and I got the cup and we were transported by a port-key to a grave yard, Wormtail, the traitor, tried to kill Cedric with the killing curse but thankfully it missed and Cedric was knocked out, I was then bound to a headstone, cut open and Voldemort made his return, Voldemort and I ended up dueling in front of Voldemort's followers before I escaped and then after that it turned out that one of our teacher was actually a follower of Voldemort disguised as the teacher and he had put my name in the goblet of fire" says Harry and he hears Dillon yell out "fucking hell"

"I know" says Harry before Dillon asks "why didn't the teacher help you or try to make sure you were out of danger ?"

"because, I'm the boy-who-lived, it's their name for me because I survived the killing curse" replies Harley before he tells them everything in great detail about what he had to do in his first year before Harry tells them about his second year and Björn is shocked when he tells them about the Basilisk especially when he hears about the fang in his arm and Harley shows them the scar from the fang before Björn says "you should have brought a proper teacher with you"

"I know but we didn't think that they would believe us and I think that Dumbledore already knew where the entrance is but didn't say anything" replies Harley before he tells them about his third and fourth year in great detail and he then says "Dumbledore could have told everyone that Sirius wasn't the one who betrayed my parents, he knew who the secret keeper was but didn't say anything, he also should have known that the Mad-Eye Moody was a fake, since he and the real one are really great friends"

"you think he told the death eaters, don't you ?" Dillon asks Harry.

"truthfully, yes" replies Harley.

"why ?" asks Björn.

"I don't know, it's just a feeling, I've never really trusted him ever since I met him, in fact, it was ever since I first heard of him that I didn't trust him and all the adults are looking to me to fight Voldemort, who is like 70 years older than me, and win against him and save them all" says Harley.

"I say screw them, they should fight their own battles" says Dillon.

"I agree" says Harry before he stops, widens his eyes and says "oh, god"

"what ?" asks Björn.

"yes, it's Dumbledore's war, but he is using me, now that Voldemort is back, he would expect me to either fight him and win or fight him and die, then Dumbledore can kill him, but it's just a theory and I have no way of proving it either" says Harley.

"well, we kind of do, the recording device, if we hear this Dumbledore guy voicing his plans, we will have proof of what he's done" says Dillon.

"you're a genus" exclaims Harley smiling before he throws his arms around Dillon.

* * *

 **HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK**


End file.
